Lorsque la lune disparaîtra
by Abissey
Summary: Une certaine dame du désert embarque notre héros préféré dans une aventure où ils apprendront à mieux se connaître entre eux et individuellement. 10 ans après OOT. Bonne lecture!


_**Lorsque la lune disparaîtra**__**…**_

**Pr****éface**

**Disclamer :** The legend of Zelda est la propriété de Nintendo… Pas la mienne, à mon grand dam!

… ( …

Cette petite fic m'est venue à l'esprit un peu par hasard. Il m'est passé par la tête qu'il s'agirait d'un bon début. Comme vous allez vous en apercevoir, l'histoire n'est pas trop compliquée. L'intérêt viendra plutôt de la relation (dans tous les sens du terme… oups, trop d'informations!) entre les personnages. Le côté psychologique sera privilégié à l'action sans toutefois mettre de côté les détails croustillants (que je souhaite nombreux soit dit en passant). La cote de cette fic ne sera pas prise à la légère, croyez-en ma parole!

Ha oui, le résumé de l'histoire! Le tout se déroule une dizaine d'années après les évènements d'Ocarina of Time (mon Zelda préféré). Comme vous vous en apercevrez dans l'extrait que je vous ai concocté, cette épopée sera celle d'un couple au sujet duquel on compose très rarement (malheureusement) des fics. Le protagoniste principal étant bien entendu vous-avez-certainement-deviné-qui alors que l'heureuse élue se trouve être… je n'en dit pas plus, c'est à vous de formuler des conjectures à la suite de votre, je l'espère, agréable lecture de mon petit extrait. Pour ce qui est de l'intrigue, ne vous en faites pas, je mijote un petit quelque chose d'assez spécial, mais si j'en parle, je risque de trop en dévoiler, et comme c'est déjà bien commencé…!

… ( …

_Malgré__ toute sa volonté, son regard erra sur le corps aux allures félines de celle qui s'était si inopinément introduite dans sa chambre. Les longues années de pratique que lui avait accordées son soi-disant métier avait à la foi affermit ses muscles tout en lui octroyant une souplesse rare. Vêtue très légèrement comme il était coutume dans le peuple qu'elle régentait, il était par trop aisé pour le jeune héros de concevoir ce qui restait masqué par les fines soieries rubicondes finement tissées d'or que portait sans gêne la femme du désert. Son regard couleur d'océan détailla chaque parcelle de peau hâlée qui s'offrait à lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, sans que sa conscience ne puisse créer aucune opposition._

_La principale intéressée s'était aperçu bien assez tôt de l'intérêt qu'elle lui inspirait ce qui ne lui causa aucune scrupule et eu plutôt pour effet de l'amuser. C'était dans la nature des siennes de s'abandonner aux hommes sans résistances, de les tenter et de les séduire. Chaque peuplade de ce monde a ses mentalités, certaines plus morales que d'autres…_

_Tel un fouet enflammé, elle fit tournoyer ses longs cheveux noués avant de prendre place théâtralement dans le fauteuil trônant dans la pièce. Elle rejeta ses jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir et fit tomber sur le tapis de laine les minces bottes un peu trop ajustées qui commençaient à comprimer ses pieds trompeusement délicats. Elle étira toute sa longue silhouette effilée avant de se lover dans le fauteuil à la manière d'un chat et de fixer ses grands yeux noisettes, à demi-fermés dans une attitude provocatrice, les prunelles d'un bleu extraordinaire de celui qui n'avait jamais cessé de l'observer._

_Un sourire narquois se profila sur ses lèvres peintes de la couleur des neiges. Étrange contraste si on prenait en considération le fait q__u'elle était originaire de contrées arides où jamais l'hiver ne tombera. Sa voix se fit suave:_

_-Ainsi, gamin, tu es devenu un homme__…_

… ( …

**Note de l'auteur : **Alors, vous avez aimé? Je publierais le reste le plus tôt possible, il est cependant probable que cela ne soit pas avant le mois prochain étant donné que je serais très occupée dans les semaines à venir et que je n'aurais même pas le loisir d'avoir un ordinateur à porter de main pendant une bonne période. Je souhaitais cependant publier ce prologue pour recueillir vos commentaires. Je vous promets que je fais de mon mieux pour que le premier chapitre soit publié au plus tôt. Merci de bien vouloir me pardonner de vous faire ainsi languir, ainsi est Abissey!


End file.
